


It's Not Fair

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Early Season 6, F/M, Felicity's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: A retelling of early Season 6, told entirely from Felicity's point of view. What could have happened but did not.





	It's Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

It’s not fair. This is something Felicity has thought many times throughout life and she knows it to be true.  Until recently, she thought her father had left her when she seven, turns out he didn’t but she frequently thought, it wasn’t fair she didn’t have a father. 

 

But she later learned that there were a lot of unfair things in this world, including what happened to the love of her life, Oliver Queen. No one should have to suffer as he has. Her heart breaks just thinking about all his gone through.

 

Felicity eventually goes back to her original thought - it’s not fair that she is waking up from a nightmare alone. She wishes Oliver was there to pull her close, he really was an expert cuddler. But Oliver was taking care of his son, his son who just lost his mother - talk about unfair.

 

So feeling bad for her lot in life suddenly seemed shallow. She and Oliver agreed to put whatever was going on with them on hold so he could give his undivided attention to William. Felicity still thinks this was the right decision, she just didn’t realize it would last so long and it has no end date.  

 

Felicity loves Oliver, she will always love Oliver - no matter what. But perhaps it isn’t the same for him. Perhaps, being a father, being William’s family is all Oliver can be. Maybe he has to leave her behind. 

 

The tears begin to stream down her face. But she just misses him so much.

 

*****

 

After two weeks, Felicity finally convinced her mother to go home to Las Vegas. When Felicity first returned from the island, her mother came to help. Felicity suffered injuries and the implant had suffered the consequences of the explosion. 

 

Once she was able to walk again, her mother headed back to her job, only dropping in for a surprise visit two weeks ago. Donna claimed that she was worried about her little girl. Having her mother hover, made her feel like a little girl. So Felicity, was glad to have her adult life back and adult Felicity needed to see Oliver.

 

She picked up some Big Belly Burger and headed to the lair. When the doors opened she saw her team and smiled. “Sorry, I couldn’t be here tonight.”

 

They all quickly scattered leaving she and Oliver alone. I brought you some Big Belly Burger and some for William.

 

“Did you want to come eat with us, I’m sure William would like that.”

 

Felicity ached to jump at the offered but she wasn’t sure Oliver meant the invitation. Best to pass for now. She saw the disappointment when she turned down the invite but Oliver really thought it was best to keep her away, how did he know now was a good time to re-introduce her to William?

 

She reassured him they were fine and headed home. She wanted to say that she missed him but that wouldn’t be fair. They had agreed to do what was best for William and he needed his father. At first, she thought could help too - as a friend but as the weeks past and there were no invites, she learned to take the hint.

 

Hence why tonight’s invite shook her.

 

*****

 

That night when she had her nightmare, she decided to call Oliver. She wasn’t sure it was the right move until she heard his voice.

 

“Felicity, are you okay?”

 

“I will be. Just a bad dream. Wanted to hear your voice.”

 

“I like hearing yours.”

 

When Oliver said things like that it sent sparks right through her body. God, she loved this man. 

 

“Felicity, are you sure you are okay? Do you want to tell me about your dream?”

 

Oliver was so sweet. She would love to tell him about her dream but that would mean telling him about the island explosion and then he’d feel bad and he just had enough on his plate. “I don’t really remember it…”

 

“That’s okay, as long as you know that you are safe now.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Felicity, I wish...hold on one second I think I hear William.”

 

“Oh, Oliver you should go and check. I’m fine. Sorry to have bothered you.”

 

“Felicity, you never bother me.”

 

“Okay, bye.” Felicity hung up quickly, not wanting him to hear the tears in her throat. She just missed him so so much. Now that she knew Oliver was the one for her it was harder to be away from him.

 

*****

 

Soon Felicity was too preoccupied with the return of Black Siren to wallow in her own pity party. Was it bad she was glad she had something else to focus on?

 

Oliver returned with information and touched her shoulder. While she would always love his touch, something made her want to pull back. It felt almost like a tease of something she couldn’t have.

 

Luckily, Oliver didn’t notice her reaction so she didn’t have to deal. 

 

*****

 

After a long couple of days, she decided to head home put on some comfy clothes and pour herself a glass of wine. Alone. 

 

Felicity was actually very good at being alone. She was alone most of her childhood, her Mom worked a lot and she didn’t have many friends given her age difference for the students in her class. She also had what some considered unique interests. At least that’s what her mother called them. But Oliver never minded Felicity’s interests - in fact, he encouraged them and wanted to know more about them. 

 

Grrr. Why did her mind always steer back to Oliver? She’d turn on the TV for distraction. When she turned on the TV she saw the news - the news they had forever dreaded - the vigilante had been revealed and his name was Oliver Queen. They had security camera footage!

 

Felicity dialled Oliver’s number without even looking and told him to turn the news on. “What are we going to do?” 

 

*****

 

In the end, they decided denial was their best option. Really who would really believe that Oliver Queen was the vigilante? Oliver had assured her.

 

So Oliver went to work to face the press and she called in Curtis to try to figure out who doctored this footage.

 

As she ran an analysis on the photo, she and Curtis began to talk and he let it slip that he lost his job.

 

“Job? You had a job? Why didn’t you tell me you had a job?”

 

“Well, I had to pay the bills. But it doesn’t matter because it’s gone now.”

 

“So, you are saying you are looking for a job?”

 

“I guess so, do you know someone who is hiring?”

 

“Me! I mean you could come work for me if you want...you don’t have to but I think we make a good team and I need good people on my team.”

 

“Felicity, what are you talking about?”

 

Felicity realized from Curtis’ puzzled face, she needed to explain herself. “Well, you will be the first to know. I filed the papers today, I’m official CEO of Smoak Technologies! It’s always been a dream of mine to open my own business and now that I spend so much time on my on...well not that much…” Felicity caught herself before revealing how much she missed Oliver.

 

“So, Oliver doesn’t know?”

 

Maybe she did say it out loud! “Oliver doesn’t know, what?”

 

“Doesn’t know about your new company? I thought you two were on good terms now. I mean, I thought you might be more than that by now.”

 

“Oliver is focusing on William right now. We agreed. That’s where his focus is needed and should be.”

 

“Of course, William.”

 

“Curtis, we agreed, don’t judge Oliver.”

 

“Not judging but maybe you should talk to him, maybe you should reassess. It’s been months.” 

 

*****

 

Besides the nightmares, Felicity was suffering other side effects from having been on an exploding island. Namely, panic attacks. She knew, she should see someone but really who could she tell? It’s not like she could go to a doctor. Diggle was busy with his family and Oliver, well Oliver just didn’t have time. Between being the Mayor, the Green Arrow and a dad, she really couldn’t add to his load.

 

One night as she was making supper, okay, melting butter for her popcorn, and she had a sudden flash and collapsed to the floor spilling the butter all over her hand. By the time she realized what was going on, she was in a great deal of pain. Felicity was horrified looking her hand and she knew she needed it looked at - she needed her hands for typing. So she called a taxi and headed to the hospital.

 

She was waiting for a nurse to come dress her wound when she heard Oliver, “where is she? Where is Felicity Smoak?”

 

She then remembered he was her emergency contact. She hadn’t considered for a moment that he might be contacted. Great now, she just added one more stupid thing for him to worry about, his klutzy non-girlfriend.

 

Suddenly, the curtain was drawn back and Oliver stood there in a rumpled suit, looking like he had had a very long day. “Felicity! Are you okay? Why didn’t you call me?”

 

“Oliver, I am fine. Just a little burn. They shouldn’t have called you. I’m just waiting to be fixed up and then all good. No need to worry. I’m sorry, you came all the way down here. I didn’t mean to…” She drifted off as she turned her face from him, suddenly a little overwhelmed with emotion. That seemed to happen a lot lately. It’s not that she never cried before but since the island, the littlest thing brought on the waterworks. 

 

“Hey,” Oliver sat on the bed next to her, he reached out touching her chin to turn her face back to him. “Hey, I’m glad they called. You shouldn’t be her alone, Felicity. What happened?”

 

“Oh, I just accidentally dropped the butter I just melted. But the doctor says it will heal, so all good. Sorry, about the crying, I’m just tired I guess. Really, you can go home now. All good here. I’m sure William needs you.”

 

“William is at home with Raisa, he’s fine. Felicity, are you really okay? Because, don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m not sure you are.”

 

“I’m fine Oliver, really. Just go home.” Felicity was grateful that Oliver was able to Raisa to come help take care of William, but she couldn’t lie, it hurt a bit that Oliver trusted her with him and not Felicity. 

 

“Ms. Smoak? I’m here to do your dressing.”

 

“Okay.” Oliver nodded and walked down the hall. Felicity wanted to scream, no this might hurt, please stay. But she wasn’t sure she had that right anymore and she had just told him to leave.

 

As if reading her mind, the nurse took her burned hand in her’s, “let me see the doctor said one of your blisters had broken so you need a small bandage on your hand to prevent infection.”

 

“Is it going to hurt?”

 

“No, maybe a little as I put it on but I will be as careful as possible.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

A short while later, with a bandaged hand she was given permission to go home. She headed down the corridor, surprised to see Oliver sitting in the waiting room hunched over looking at his cell phone. “Oliver, why are you still here?”

 

“Felicity, I love you. I’m always going to love you. I’m not going to leave you here.”

 

“But you have so many important things to do and I just…”

 

Oliver cut her off by placing a firm kiss on her lips. “Felicity, you are important too. In fact, you are one of the most important people in my life and no, I don’t believe you are okay. So, I called Raisa and told her I wouldn’t be home tonight. Tonight, I’m going to take care of you.”

 

“But William…”

 

“William is asleep and I’ve been thinking maybe he’s ready to start meeting the people who are important in my life.”

 

“Oliver, he already met me.” Oliver began guiding her to his car.

 

“Yes, and you made quite an impression. He has actually asked about you.”

 

“Really?” Felicity was shocked, she really had not spent much time with William and he was in shock from Samantha’s death.

 

“Yes, really. Maybe you can come over tomorrow and spend some time with both of us.”

 

“I mean if you are sure. I don’t want to intrude.” Felicity was almost too scared to believe what was happening. Oliver had no idea he was offering her.

 

“You won’t be intruding. We want you there. I think you would be a good influence.”

 

“Really? I thought you were worried that I might…”

 

Oliver turned to look at Felicity, “that you might, what?”

 

“Hurt him. It’s just, you didn’t think it was a good idea for me to be near him and I didn’t want to do anything wrong and now you are asking me back.”

 

“Felicity Smoak, I know you would never hurt William. I’m so sorry, that I ever said something that made you think that. In some ways, I think you have more in common with William then I do.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. Now, let’s head back to your place. Do you want me to pick up some Big Belly Burger on the way?”

 

Felicity smiled. “Yes, please.”

 

Felicity started thinking maybe life wasn’t fair but it could improve.


End file.
